


В миллионах других вселенных

by escuadrilla, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Multiverse, POV Loki (Marvel), The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: В своих мыслях Локи всегда свободен.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В миллионах других вселенных

— Выпьешь? — спрашиваешь ты.

Неторопливо направляешься к своему бару, будто гостеприимный хозяин дома. Бешеный стук твоего хрупкого сердца мне слышно с другого конца твоих просторных покоев. Этот дом так похож на тебя: стекло и сталь, хрупкость и твёрдость.

— Хочешь потянуть время? — спрашиваю я.

Ты этого не признаешь, как не признал бы перед лицом врага всякий воин, но твой истинный ответ мне известен, и я всем сердцем желаю того же. В нынешней вселенной нашим с тобою желаниям суждено совпасть лишь в этой малости.

— Нет, напугать, — отвечаешь ты, вскинув остро очерченный подбородок, но мне и c двадцати футов видно, как расширились зрачки в твоих больших глазах. — Не хочешь, уверен? А я выпью. 

Чаще всего ты предлагаешь виски, изредка — коньяк. В нынешней вселенной, значит, виски. Ты однажды рассказывал мне, что в первый раз попробовал его в восемь лет, под любопытным взглядом собственного отца. «Как сосульку проглотить», — усмехнулся ты. Мне больше нравится коньяк, это как проглотить пламя. Сиюминутная боль превосходно отвлекает от застарелых обид. Во всех вселенных тебя сильнее всего ранит холод, а меня — тепло.

Рукоять скипетра обжигает мою ладонь. Камень Бесконечности, превращённый Другим из величайшего чуда мироздания в примитивное оружие контроля, почуял в твоих словах угрозу. Он велит этому Локи убить тебя, беззащитного, сию же секунду и подкрепляет ментальный импульс электрическим разрядом. Чтобы скрыть невольную гримасу боли, я разворачиваюсь к тебе спиной и отхожу к высокому окну.

Своими высокомерными вертикалями твой город похож на столицу Асгарда. Во многих вселенных, где моя судьба счастливее, чем в нынешней, я мог часами любоваться этим видом, глядя, как солнце опускается за зубчатый горизонт, и ожидая тебя. Предвкушая, как засияют твои глаза оттого, что я вернулся раньше, чем обещал. Ни в одной из вселенных я не могу насытиться этим сиянием.

А сейчас мне остаётся лишь растягивать жалкие секунды и спиной ощущать твой настороженный, пристальный взгляд.

Напрягая остатки собственной воли, притаившиеся в самых глубоких водах разума — там, куда не достаёт парализующий свет Камня, — я отвлекаю его внимание и подсовываю идею: обратить тебя в такую же марионетку, в которую здешний Локи по глупости и тщеславию дал превратить себя сам, и заставить сражаться со Мстителями, о которых ты поведаешь мне через несколько секунд. Камень успокаивается, и скипетр ослабляет свою хватку. Я будто сам вижу, как слуга Таноса, держащий костлявой рукою другой конец моего поводка, одобрительно скалится. Хозяин будет им доволен. Ближайшие несколько часов.

— Читаури уже близко, и этого ничто не изменит, — я поворачиваюсь к тебе со словами, подобающими завоевателю. — Чего мне бояться?

Лишь того, что в этой вселенной я одержу победу. Но я уже знаю, что ты этого не допустишь.

«Нельзя подчинить реку грубой силой, в неё нужно войти и покориться, и повелевать её течением», — так учила Фригг. Я покорился, и хотя повелевать космической энергией, что течет в Камне Разума, я не в силах, я могу держать глаза открытыми и впитывать всё то, что моё сознание, ставшее бесконечно малой, но всё же частью Бесконечности, способно в себя вместить. Миллионы, и миллионы, и миллионы моих жизней, будто капли воды в океане. И почти в каждой из этих капель рано ли, поздно ли я вижу тебя, Тони Старк. Сегодня был длинный день, и я уже успел увидеть, что в этой вселенной я проиграю. Я видел, что Таноса это задержит ненадолго, а здешний Локи уже не сможет этому помешать. Но я видел миллионы вселенных, которые ты починил. Так что я больше ничего не боюсь. Мне жаль лишь, что этот мир — не из тех, где я был бы счастлив рядом с тобою.

— Мстителей, — отвечаешь ты. Продолжаешь говорить, а я любуюсь. Здешний Локи отвечает то, что дозволено отвечать, тянет время, а я — тот, кто ненадолго увидел все варианты его судеб, все его нити в многомерном полотне Вирда, — ловлю секунды близости.

Прежде чем налить жидкость в бокал, ты медлишь. Вертишь в пальцах стеклянную пробку графина, встряхиваешь запястьями — в такт словам, и я отвожу глаза лишь на секунду, чтобы не заметить, как ты надеваешь свои умные браслеты. Знаешь, как я люблю смотреть на твои руки? Лучше этого — только чувствовать твои руки. Есть две вселенные, в которых ты через несколько секунд прижмёшь палец к моим губам, прекращая куртуазный обмен угрозами, и притянешь меня к себе, вжимая в себя, вплавляясь в меня... В одной из этих вселенных ты делаешь это потому, что ДЖАРВИСу нужно больше времени, чтобы подготовить к бою твою броню. В другой — потому что… как ты потом сказал? «Потому, что увидел в тебе озлобленного мальчишку с навязчивой идеей, которого нужно было вытолкнуть с гибельного пути на обочину, придумав что-нибудь контринтуитивное». В обеих версиях к прибытию читаури я сражался уже с тобою вместе. Кажется, в одной из них ты много лет потом называл меня королевой драмы, а в другой — вместе мы и погибли…

Выходя из-за барной стойки, будто из ворот осаждаемой крепости, ты распрямляешь спину, желая казаться выше, но дергаются напряжённые плечи. Ты стоишь передо мной, готовый к битве, но всё ещё надеющийся на мир. Кубики льда в бокале тихонько звякают, выдавая дрожь твои рук, но взгляд твой проникает мне в самое сердце, так, что скипетр чует опасность и заставляет здешнего Локи готовиться к атаке. В миллионах более счастливых вселенных я вижу этот твой взгляд, когда ты впервые позволяешь мне увидеть тебя обнаженным. 

— Пойми, наконец, не будет трона, — говоришь ты. — Придёт твоя армия, пострадают люди, но ты не получишь ничего.

Ты стоишь передо мной, готовый умереть, чтобы жили другие. Страх исчезает из твоих глаз, ты превращаешься в Железного Человека, заслоняющего мир своим смертным телом. Я направляю скипетр в твоё непобедимое сердце, а затем напрягаю всё своё существо, чтобы от злости, мелкой рябью идущей где-то там, на поверхности, не сломать твою шею.

Одна из лучших моих жизней — на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Через несколько часов эта вселенная раздвоится, и ещё один Локи сбежит из-под стражи, завладев Тессерактом из-за счастливой неосторожности того Тони, каким ты станешь через десять земных лет. Тони из этого нового мира будет его искать, и Локи позволит себя найти. И увидит своего Тони однажды с седыми волосами — разумеется, через тысячу-другую лет, не раньше, лишь когда поседеет сам. Увидит, как постепенно его — твои — глаза посветлеют, будто выцветая от того, что ты слишком долго смотрел на звёзды издалека и вблизи. Увидит — увижу — как ты становишься неторопливым и тихим, как океан на большой глубине, там, куда никогда не доходит шторм.

А в этой вселенной брат скоро заберёт утративший силу скипетр из моих ослабевших рук, приняв торжествующую улыбку на моём лице за браваду побеждённого, и перестав быть частью Бесконечности, я более не вспомню о тебе, разве что — как о смертном, который осмелился говорить со мною как с равным. Со мною — как с человеком, совершающим ошибки и всё ещё способным исправить их последствия.

…Звук разбивающегося стекла оглушает. Есть вселенные, в которых твоя броня не успевала поймать тебя. Я видел, что сейчас — успеет, но я всё равно не могу сделать вдох, будто вокруг меня вдруг оказывается лишь ледяной космос. Вселенные, где ты умираешь первым, холодны настолько, что я чувствую этот пронизывающий холод даже в тех из них, где мне нет до тебя никакого дела.

Луч света из твоих ладоней, ударяющий меня в грудь и сбивающий с ног, — самая нежная ласка в сравнении с ним.


End file.
